Conrad
Conrad (コンラート Konrāto), also called the Masked Knight (仮面の騎士 Kamen no Kishi), is a playable character who appears exclusively in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 21 years old. Profile Conrad is a Zofian prince whose mother was a Rigelian noble forced to marry Lima IV in order to secure food for her homeland. Because of his Rigelian heritage, he was despised by the Zofian queen and much of his half-siblings. Conrad was very attached to Anthiese and her mother Liprica, his only two family members who treated him with kindness during their time in the imperial villa. Tragedy soon struck the Villa when a great fire erupted killing many of the Zofian royal family. Mycen, a great knight, was unable to find Conrad amidst the chaos. Anthiese was presumed to be the sole survivor of the fire. In reality, Conrad escaped with his mother's handmaiden through an underground passage and was told that Anthiese died. Conrad, stricken with grief, cried uncontrollably. Eventually, they crossed the border and escaped into the Sage's Hamlet where Conrad was taken in by Halcyon, becoming his servant and student in exchange for housing. During his time in the hamlet, he also honed his swordsmanship. Years later, Conrad was informed by Halcyon that Anthiese was very much alive. Under her new name Celica, she was embarking on a journey to Mila's Temple and Halcyon tasked Conrad with protecting her, but was strictly told not to have his face be seen. Wearing a mask, Conrad first encounters Anthiese after she reunites with Alm at the Zofian Castle. Conrad warns Celica to avoid using a mountain path as the region is plagued with earthquakes. Not heeding his warning since the path would be faster, a sudden quake triggers a landslide, forcing Conrad to step in and rescue her. Conrad warns her to be more careful, but leaves as Halcyon forbade him from joining her forces. Later, as Celica and her forces battles Dolth and defeat him, Dolth nearly convinces Celica to sacrifice her soul to Duma to save the Zofian people. Unable to contain himself any longer upon seeing Celica nearly follow through with the Cantor's lies, Conrad steps in and kills him. Conrad finally removes his mask, revealing to his beloved half-sister that he is very much alive. Celica is overjoyed to have her brother join her forces and Conrad follows Celica for the rest of her journey. At the end of the war, he retired as a soldier and instead became a civil servant, eventually succeeding Mycen as chancellor, greatly contributing to the prosperity of the kingdom and remaining single for the rest of his days. Personality Conrad is a very sensitive and gentle person, a trait he has had since his childhood due to being despised heavily by most of his family. Anthiese, Liprica, and his mother remain the only family he has ever had that he remembers fondly, thus being the main motivation for him to fight for her cause. He has a lighthearted and silly side of his personality; this is especially evident in his dialogue with Celica. Under his Masked Knight persona, he is much more confident and mysterious. He is sworn to keep his promise to Halcyon to keep his identity a secret as much as possible, but longs to be able to reveal his survival to Anthiese. In-Game ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Recruitment After Dolth has been defeated, Conrad will join automatically after the map ends. Base Stats |-|NPC= |-|Ally= Granted by Blessed Lance* Personal Max Stats |52 |37 |43 |39 |39 |42 |40 |} Growth Rates |50% |30% |60% |45% |40% |50% |8% |} Supports * Celica Passive Supports * None Overall Conrad is a late-joining Paladin with strong base stats, including a large 12 Resistance that not many units compare to at a base. While Conrad's 30% strength growth can be a little problematic at times at getting kills, his good 50% HP and Defense growths can help him survive the plethora of Terrors on Celica's route. Conrad is also the only base Paladin Celica acquires in her entire campaign, and comes with the Blessed Lance which makes him effective at fighting the many Terrors Celica will be fighting from his join time onward. However, due to the abundance of potential Dread Fighters in Celica's path by the time Conrad is recruited who will handle magic damage better, as well as the three potential Falcon Knights who have built in anti-Terrors effect without needing a specific weapon for such things in addition to flight, Conrad can sometimes struggle to stand out among the crowd. Despite that however, Conrad is still a very solid unit who will serve the player well in the final stretch of the game. Quotes ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Conrad/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Possible Endings :"Post-war, Conrad put down his lance and took up a quill, beginning a long career as a civil servant. Following Mycen's retirement, he became chancellor, shepherding Valentia's prosperity for years. Despite an endless chain of suitors, he remained single all his life." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Conrad is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology The name Conrad is derived from the Proto-Germanic name Konrad, from conja meaning "bold" and rad "counsel". It was the name of a 10th-century bishop of Constance. Trivia *Conrad addresses Celica by her real name, Anthiese. *Conrad shares the same spell list as Nomah. *Conrad continues wearing his mask even after his recruitment. Gallery File:Masked Knight Echoes.png|Masked Knight's artwork. Conrad as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher).png|Conrad as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) B09-043SR.png|Conrad as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B09-044N.png File:Masked Knight.png|Celica meeting the "Masked Knight" in Zofia Castle. File:Conrad and Celica.png|The "Masked Knight" rescuing Celica from a landslide. File:Conrad unmasked.png|Conrad revealing his identity to Celica. File:Conrad Portrait.png|Conrad's portrait. File:Masked Knight Echoes Portrait.png|The Masked Knight's portrait. File:Young Conrad.png|Young Conrad's portrait. File:Conrad Village.png|Conrad's village sprite. File:Masked Knight Village.png|The Masked Knight's village sprite. File:FE15 Paladin (Conrad).jpg|Conrad's battle model as a Paladin in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Gold Knight (Conrad).jpg|Conrad's battle model as a Gold Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters